


铁旗期间才会出现在高塔的领主邪冬

by shawtheash



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuntboy! Felwinter, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 沙克斯是个要命的人。
Relationships: Shaxx (Destiny)/Felwinter (Destiny)
Kudos: 12





	铁旗期间才会出现在高塔的领主邪冬

真要命。邪冬这么想着，被毫不温柔地摁到墙上，散热系统轰隆隆地响，因为他的逼里插着一根又粗又烫的人类鸡巴，而且这个人类此时正笼罩着他，一手撑在墙上、另一手掰过他的下巴索吻。沙克斯现在已经深谙与Exo接吻之道，他用牙尖磨着邪冬的嘴的金属边缘，手从邪冬的身前溜下去，伸进术士的袍子里面，去摸邪冬兴奋得发肿的阴蒂。

邪冬受不了这样，沙克斯按着他的阴蒂肏两下他就要叫，叫得不堪忍受一般，又爽得发抖，从腿根到小腿肚都在抖，好像没了沙克斯的支撑就要滑下去。沙克斯把他牢牢地禁锢在墙壁和自己的胸膛之间，邪冬就显得更娇小，大腿也不过是沙克斯的大臂粗细，屁股倒是饱满得几近下流，湿漉漉地撅着，把泰坦的老二咬得死紧。

撒拉丁还在主持铁旗比赛，艾芙迪特可能跑去了某个酒吧，而邪冬刚到高塔就撞见了沙克斯，有些事就一发不可收拾。真要命，邪冬仍然这么想，他想放声浪叫，又怕别人听到——他甚至忘了沙克斯有没有锁门——就叫得极委屈，咬着自己的手呜呜地呻吟，气都喘不匀。

沙克斯摩挲着他的阴蒂，在肏进深处的同时用力按压，邪冬就痉挛着喷了出来。他曲着指节抓着墙，叫得断断续续的，膝盖内扣着往下滑，又被沙克斯捞进怀里。沙克斯拔出自己的阴茎，没了堵塞，邪冬的淫水像坏掉的水龙头一般往外流，一股又一股地淋在沙克斯的老二上。沙克斯用手指来回插那个合不拢的逼眼，直把敏感得经不起触碰的邪冬插得又去了一次。

然后沙克斯又操了进去。邪冬发出一声尖叫，叫到一半就刹住了，Exo在被操得头脑发昏时仍然不忘努力保持安静，让守护者们撞见领主沙克斯正在肏逼口大张的传奇术士可不是什么很体面的事。但事实就是邪冬被肏透了，他的金属阴道让沙克斯塞满了，一刻不松地吸着泰坦硬得流水的老二，沙克斯稍微退得多了一些就要流泪。

邪冬被肏得头晕眼花，他大概高潮了三四次，阴蒂肿得包不住了，沙克斯才射进他的雌穴里。撒拉丁的通讯第三次传来，叫邪冬赶紧过去。沙克斯拔出鸡巴，体贴地帮邪冬把裤子拉好，知道术士要含着一屁股自己的精液回去撒拉丁那里。

“你最好把这些精液含好，”他在邪冬的耳边说，“我晚上会射给你新的。但你现在要含好。”

“你这自大狂。”邪冬喘息道，却没法否认他为沙克斯的这句话软了腿。旅者在上，他跌跌撞撞地走出去时可别让人看出异样。

END


End file.
